KRYPTOWOMAN
by DarkDefender89
Summary: Lana becomes Kryptowoman. Clark is still in love with her but Lana insists she moves on with Lois.  What choice will Clark make?  And Lana seems to be falling for Chloe...  watch your favorite charaters as they go on the adventure of a lifetime!
1. The dream

KRYPTOWOMAN

After Lana turned into a powerful kryptonite femme fatal she became a super hero. But first she went back to Clark's barn and they kissed even though she was kryptonite. And then Lana Lang was kryptonite but she was kryptonite all the time because of Lex and Lana Lang killed Lex with her super speed and super strength and she flew to Pluto and put some of her kryptonite on Pluto and then she went back to Smallville to look for Chloe but Chloe was in Watchtower with Clark and Green Arrow and Green Arrow really should be kryptonite since he's called Green Arrow and all but anyways Lana and Clark became CLANA incarnate and the Lana Lang kryptonite was the most awesome thing in the world and then Kryptonite Lana became Kryptowoman and moved to Gotham and helped our buddy Bruce the Bat out quite a bit, she could have just killed the Joker but she actually liked the Joker quite a bit, better than Chloe and Clark and even Bruce even, besides he's just another side of the coin (that is, Bruce, I mean), and Kryptowoman saved Gotham from everyone but the Joker, and then she helped the Joker terrorize the world and then KRYPTOCLANA came to Gotham and they (Clark, Lana, and the Joker) re-killed Lois (because she was already dead, but she's so evil that she needs to be dead a second time, first-dead was just not enough). Besides because Lana Lang is Kryptowoman there is no way in hell it would be believable for Clark to fall in love with Lois because the only reason Lana and Clark broke up is because Lana turned into kryptonite, and they even said their love was immortal and that nothing could make them stop loving each other, so clois is obviously dead (DUH) because Lana Lang turned into kryptonite which actually made CLANA stronger even if the intent was to destroy CLANA. And then KRYPTOWOMAN and SUPERMAN killed every single person on earth except for BATMAN because they quite liked Batman and then they had a three-some with Batman and CINEMA BIZARRE and Kiro and Strify and Luminor and Romeo and Shin also turned into kryptonite and everyone in the world died, except for KRYPTOWOMAN and SUPERMAN and CINEMA BIZARRE and KRYPTOWOMAN killed Lois Lane a billion gazillion trillion times because, DUH, she's KRYPTOWOMAN. And of course ROBIN, of course they didn't kill ROBIN. DUH. But everyone else died. And they didn't kill awesome martial artists or writers but everyone else died. Because of the awesome KRYPTOWOMAN, the anti-woman, the androgynous-woman, the non-woman, the awesome TRANS KRYPTOWOMAN, LANA LANG THE GREAT AND EVIL AND GOOD FOR THE END OF ALL TIME! And Lois Lane is dead forever!


	2. Ritual

Chapter 2

"Lana!" Clark said and then fell to the ground. So Lana walked up to him and kissed him and he kissed him back even though his face became green and he could barely breathe. Love was obviously more important than pain. Duh. And something as stupid and silly as physical pain wasn't going to get in the way of their love. Especially since he always healed and was back to "normal" as soon as he was away from her. And then he went right back for more. After saving the world, that is.

Clark pulled away for a second, panting. He stared into Lana's eyes. She was still so beautiful, so powerful. And as much as he tried not to love her, he never could.

"I don't want to hurt you, Clark," Lana said. "You could be with Lois. It would be simple and you wouldn't get hurt all the time."

"I don't mind, Lana, you know that. And besides, I thought Lois was dead….?"

"That was a dream, Clark, silly, last time you passed out. You really think I would team up with the Joker?"

"Well…"

"We need to meet up less often, Clark. I hate seeing you in pain." But she couldn't stand to be away.

Clark took a breath to ready himself but it was no use, the room was filled with Kryptonite…and it was all inside Lana. Funny Chloe's kryptonite power – kryptonite in her heart – and he never felt it. Hmmm. The writers should work on that. Maybe Chloe also has lead in her heart?

No matter. There Lana was, short dark hair, smoky eyes, a far-off look on her face. She looked so sad. Clark put his hand on her shoulder – it was weird, there was the sensation of the kryptonite (burning pain) but there was also the sensation of Lana's soft skin – it was like his body was fighting which one to feel. It felt both anyways. And he was so in love that it didn't matter. He'd stay by her side till he passed out and then she'd super-speed off so he could heal and then they'd meet again next weekend.

"Clark…" Lana whispered.

"Lana….I love you. I always will. I can't stop, I can't make myself not feel anything for you. I don't want to."

He kissed her. Over and over and over again, ignoring the aching sensation in his lungs, focusing instead on what mattered more.

He kissed her until he felt his lungs constricting and he felt himself getting woozy and he knew he was going to pass out soon but he wanted his time with Lana to be longer this time. Once he passed out she'd run away and then he'd have to wait a whole week to see her again. They talked over the phone and through e-mail, but still….

He passed out.

To be continued….


End file.
